Nelson (King of Fighters)
How Nelson joined the Tourney Nelson is a boxing prodigy that lost an arm after a terrible accident, but has been able to quickly return to the ring thanks to advanced robotic prosthetics. He fights to seize the world championship while hoping his fiancée will someday awaken from her coma. In the past, it is revealed that Nelson is responsible for Tizoc's harsh defeat and the reason for his heel persona, King of Dinosaurs. In his team ending, his fiancée awakens from her coma. Nelson is completely unaware that the scientists who gave him a cybernetic left arm were responsible for his accident and attempting to use him as a test subject. Before he goes to see to his fiancée, Nelson advises his teammate, Bandeiras, to try and not scare people while advertising his new ninja school in Japan or else he may get himself arrested. After learning the accident was caused by the scientists who gave him his arm, Nelson prepares to make them pay, but they threaten to make his cybernetic left arm public knowledge, threatening to ban him from boxing. On his way to meet his fiancée, Nelson runs into a raccoon named Sly Cooper. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Nelson holds his right hand on his cybernetic arm. After the announcer calls his name Nelson does five hooks, then spins and does a straight punch as the camera zooms saying "Preps completed, let's go!" Special Moves It's Over (Neutral) Nelson delivers two quick punches; a downward swinging hook & an uppercut that launches the opponent in the air. Wrench Open! (Side) Nelson charges up briefly to deliver a powerful straight punch that twists his cyber arm. You're going down! (Up) Nelson does two flicking jabs on the ground then two upeprcuts while jumping. I will hit ya until you go down! (Down) Nelson grabs, then punches the opponent repeatedly (7 hits) in the mid-section to finish off with an uppercut. Invisible Punch (Hyper Smash) Nelson stands still as he says "My fists, can you keep up with them all?" then releases a visually un-detectable punch that hits the opponent multiple times. Victory Punch (Final Smash) Based on his The King of Fighters XIV Climax Move. Nelson taps his feet in place saying "I'll grasp victory with these fists!" then rushes forward. Should he connect, he then punches the opponent repeatedly while circling around them. Nelson finishes the opponent with fierce uppercut as he says "I'm goin' all out, moron!" tossing them across the edge of the screen. He then raises his arms in victory. Victory Animations #Nelson sets his right hand to his mouth then raises it saying ""We did it, buddy!" #Nelson raises his left arm and calls out "LIIIIIIIICCIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" #Nelson does a right hook, then raises his left arm leftly saying "Wanna go one more round?" On-Screen Appearance Nelson walks in and points his left arm at the opponent saying "Get ready." Trivia *Nelson's rival is the raccoon thief, Sly Cooper, while his second rival is the human pop star and healing Mamodo pair, Megumi Ooumi and Tia. *Nelson shares his English voice actor with Nameless, Kiyomasa Kato, Scuttlebug and Zhu Ran. *Nelson shares his German voice actor with Spiritomb. *Nelson shares his Arabic voice actor with Heidern, Rock Howard, Tuxedo Mask, Erwin, Banagher Links (in all his Mobile Suits), Jet, T. Hawk, Shiro Tokisada Amakusa, Cloud Strife, Souichiro Nagi, Kraid, Brolder, Braviary, Manabu Itagaki, Neptuneman, Pannacotta Fugo, Guido Mista, Benetnasch Eta Mime, Shino Aburame, Vaati, Nagamasa Azai, Bang Shishigami, Heero Yuy (in all his Mobile Suits), Sima Shi, Lion Rafale, Yang Lee, Henry Cooldown, Fa Zheng, Shani Andras (in the Forbidden Gundam), Yuuichiro Hyakuya and Gohan. *Nelson shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Hiei, Kim Jae Hoon and Sting Oakley (in the Chaos Gundam). *His girlfriend, Liccia appears in FMV cutscenes and a dossier. Category:King of Fighters characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters